


With Each Passing Day

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Love is something that grows over time - even in a marriage that has been arranged.





	With Each Passing Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Arranged marriage

Kagome sipped the dry sake, then bowed her head as she passed the dish back to the serving woman.

She slanted a discreet glance to the man sitting by her side as he brought the dish to his lips for the third and final time.

He was handsome, though his posture was stiff and the serious cast of his face betrayed no emotion.

Kagome held the dish in both hands and downed the final serving of _sake_. With that, she became the wife of this man whom she had met only moments earlier, and with whom she had yet to exchange a single word.

 

* * *

 

 

Usually, Kagome lay on her _futon_ , her feelings swinging between apprehension and anticipation as she waited to see if her husband would visit her or not.

But tonight, she was kneeling on her mattress and willing him to come.

When she heard the footsteps, when the _shouji_ screen slid aside to reveal her husband, her shoulders slumped in relief.

She inclined her head, her hands demurely in her lap.

“My lord, I’m glad you have come.”

He slid the _shouji_ screen shut and arched his eyebrow at her.

“You were expecting me?”

“Indeed, my lord,” Kagome replied, swallowing past the nervousness in her throat.

He crossed the room and sat down on the _futon_ – close enough to touch if Kagome but reached her hand.

She didn’t.

“It is clear you have something you wish to say,” he spoke, his sharp golden eyes inspecting her. “Speak.”

Kagome’s fingers clenched, digging into her white under-kimono. She licked her lips.

Peering shyly at him from under her lashes, she said: “I am with child.”

Silence met her words.

Then, his warm large hand wound around hers and squeezed it gently.

She looked up and met his gaze.

“That is great news,” he said, still holding her hand in his. “I am pleased.”

Emboldened by his reactions, she gave him a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Sesshoumaru knelt by the _futon_ , gazing down at his wife and daughter. So great was his awe at the sight, that he did not even care that the child had been a girl.

His wife appeared tired, but happy, and she smiled at him, a new kind of tenderness in her eyes as she presented the infant to him.

“Here is your daughter, my lord.”

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment, but carefully took the child into his arms. Her warm weight was both a comfort and a surprise. The baby blinked at gazed up at him, with eyes as blue as her mother’s.

Sesshoumaru’s breath caught.

Cradling his daughter to his chest, he leaned forward to press a sweet, lingering kiss to his wife’s lips.

Her eyes widened, and a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

Then, in just as unexpected show of affection, his wife lifted her hand and cupped his cheek.

Touched by the gesture, Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead against hers, and then looked down at his baby daughter.

His heart was full.

 


End file.
